


Dear You

by Enchanting_Codswallop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/pseuds/Enchanting_Codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers never knew his whole life would change based on one, tiny, chance encounter with a strange man in purple-tinted sunglasses.</p><p>Unfortunately, the strange man didn't know a onetime fuck could make him question everything he ever knew. </p><p>*Inspired by the movie <i>Dear John.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeenAsleepFor70Years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/gifts).



> This was actually a gift I'd written for a friend in late 2014. I just found it again.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned herein belong to Marvel. I am not associated with them in anyway.

_The first thing I thought about when I got shot, well damn me, it was you. I thought about one of the days I brought you inside and showed you my dad’s old stuff. I just couldn’t stop thinking about that look you had when you were curious and had no fucking idea what I was doing. I’d never seen someone so amazed by something as simple as a remote control toy. I remembered how I’d made you laugh so hard you cried that day. And then you hit me for shoving that Allen wrench up your nose when you weren't expecting it. The good times. The happy times._

_Then it was just you. Your eyes, your body, that dumbass expression you get when I kiss you…The fact I’d never see you again…It tore me apart worse than the bullets in me. My world was going black and for the first time in my life, I knew what fear was—true fear. There’s a fear worse than dying, if you can believe that. But you’d believe anything I’d say…wouldn’t you? You always trusted me. And hell, I trust you. But that fear I felt, the one worse than dying, was not ever seeing you again._

_Not that I mean to be all sappy and shit, it’s just how it is._

-

Waves crashed as water slid beneath his board, sending him along like he was gliding on a cloud. He was a master of his surfboard—a veteran surfer—and knew just when to turn or lean. It wasn’t the sunniest of days, but it wasn’t raining. Surely, he couldn’t expect more. Urging himself closer to shore, he sighed, enjoying the sun on his back and the wind in his face.

Steve smiled easily, hopping off of his board and splashing in the shallow water once he was close enough. It didn’t matter how sunny it was though, people flocked to the beach anyway. He saw them all swimming, sun bathing, or sitting on the pier. 

As he grabbed his board and headed for the crowded beach, he heard a startled voice spewing voracious, angry, expletives. 

His head whipped in the direction of the noise and he saw a man leaning over the pier and staring at some floating object in the water. Steve stared at it for a second and looked up to the angry man cursing at the water like it would somehow help the situation. He noticed how he was wearing a red speedo of all things and had a thick, dark head of hair. His eyes were hidden by a flamboyant pair of purple sunglasses and he had the most interesting facial hair. Blue eyes passed over to the other beachgoers, who hadn't even seemed to notice the situation. 

“God damn it! My next billion was practically in that bag…” 

Tony put a hand to his forehead and cursed, muttering something about never leaving his workshop again. He’d already been forming contingency plans to remedy the uncertain future of his bag and the work it held until he noticed a man running through the water and diving in.

Who the hell was that?

In seconds, the man—with golden hair he noted—popped out of the water and jogged to the beach. Just as the stranger’s feet slapped the wood of the boardwalk, a seagull cawed somewhere nearby.

“I got it!" he called, smiling wide at the brunette. Nodding at him in greeting, he walked up the boardwalk and stood in front of him. The blonde noticed the other man was shorter by quite a few inches but his height wasn’t what he was focusing on. This man was stocky, fit, a little hairy, and his face was handsome, even if it seemed more aged than his own. The brunette looked kind of like he didn't belong there. Steve was actually having a bit of trouble not smirking at how out-of-place it was to see someone so short with so much anger in a calm little beach town.

This man had to be new here. He'd never seen him before. After all, he’d lived around this area most of his life.

“Ah, thanks…” Tony reached out and grabbed his pitifully soaked bag, scoffing as he assessed the damage. "I thought this sucker was gonna float out before I could get down to it. It’s full of my work shit, y’know, kinda need it. Remind me to never to bring anything but booze to the beach again, Jarvis. Good thing I write in pencil, should be able to salvage it…” he muttered, opening the bag and frowning as a piece of sea debris slipped off of it.

Steve tilted his head a tad, looking around. Who was Jarvis? He wondered if that was the man's name. Then, he noticed as the man got closer, he had an interesting piece of technology over his ear. Oh! It was that new wireless phone he'd seen on the internet. “It’s no problem. I knew I could get to it pretty quickly.”

Tony blinked, putting a hand on his hip and really looking at this stranger. For one, he noticed the guy was more ripped than a brick-shit house, and damn his eyes were blue. He had a sweet, almost girl like prettiness about his face—he’s blaming those princess eyelashes—and an amazing set of pecks. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever seen a pair of pecks that large in his life. God damn. “Tony.” Holding out his hand, Tony smirked, wanting to see how strong pretty boy’s grip was. He tried to keep eye contact but failed miserably when he noticed a drop of water slide from the crook of blondie's collar bone over the pinkest part of his nipple.

“I’m Steve, nice to meet you,” Steve said, grasping Tony’s hand and giving him three hardy shakes. Steve's hands were warm, even after taking a dip in the cool beach-water. The two held on for a moment longer than necessary, their eyes locking. After, their hands unclasped and Steve nodded, shrugging and muttering, “I guess I’ll uh, get out of your hair.”

“Yeah.” Tony mumbled absently, watching as Steve turned. Damn. His ass was even more perfect than his abs. Maybe he could convince pretty boy to stick around. “Hey! Wait a sec! Where you going?” he called, startling some seagulls perched on the handrails. 

“Hm?” Steve turned around, heading back toward Tony and raising an eyebrow.

“There’s a party tonight at East Beach. You should come. Up to it?” Tony asked, eyes roaming over Steve in a way that would have been obvious to anyone else. He was a player. This dude was hot. Steve didn't scream "gay" at him, but who knew what a night of drinks could bring? And if he knew anything, and he did, pretty boys liked to drink. And when pretty boys drank, their standards and expectations blurred. Would he stop a pretty blonde man with impossible pecks who wanted to get kissy? Probably not. 

“What, really?" Steve was surprised. "Are you heading there now or later?”

“Yeah, really. Now.”

Those blue eyes lit up. “Alright…Sounds fun. Just, let me get my board.” Steve flashed a movie star smile and chuckled once, seeming a bit excited at the prospect and jogged off.

Tony frowned as he watched the man (Was he even old enough to be called a man?) run along the beach and kick up sand. This dude was one of _those_. The friendly, small-town nice guy with an altruistic streak. He liked those, those were fun. Chewing on his lip, he'd completely forgotten and ignored his assistant. "What, what are you saying?"

"Sir, I just wanted to warn you that you still have an appointment for later this evening."

"Well too bad. Cancel it. Why the hell'd you even let me make an appointment during my vacation anyway?"

"Sir, you said it was quote, unquote, 'Alright, because it's just a lame-ass quick Skype call.'" 

Tony suddenly barked at hearing his very English assistant curse. "Really? Was that the night I drank those whiskey gummy bear shooters?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why the hell did you let me make decisions in that state anyway? You should know better! Really, Jarvis, I expected more of you." Tony pushed off the wall of the dock, no longer able to see blondie's muscles bouncing as he'd stopped to pick up his board. He shook his bag again feeling only a little sorry for himself. "I'll see you Tuesday. I'm busy. Why'd you call me again?"

"To remind you of your appointment tomorrow and today."

"Cancel it, cancel the shit out of it. No meetings." 

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (super duper duper) belated birthday, girl!


End file.
